


Stitch jobs

by ClaraCivry (Kat_Of_Dresden)



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Blood, Five caring a lot in his own way, Gen, Hargreeves being awesome, Hurt Diego Hargreeves, Hurt Number Five | The Boy, Major Character Injury, Number Five | The Boy Has Issues, Number Five | The Boy-centric, Sadness, Stitches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:47:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26823142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_Of_Dresden/pseuds/ClaraCivry
Summary: Five is scary good at stitching.A couple of times in which it was handy and once when it would have been, it wasn't him who needed the stitiches.Pointless Five feels bits of Five and Diego whump.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy & Diego Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Klaus Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & The Hargreeves (Umbrella Academy)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 288
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Stitch jobs

Ben did not understand and, as usual, thought out loud, with only Klaus to hear him.

"How.... How is he so good at that?"

Five was stitiching up a gash in Klaus' forearms, and he was doing in a scarily efficient and professional way, fast but never careless, making even perfectly closed stitches, and applying alcohol and disinfectant, using gauzes and such in a way that made the hurt be minimised, and disinfected the whole area flawlessly.

Ben kind of had a point, why was Five so good at it? Seriously, Klaus had experience wtih health personnel and stitches, and most educated nurses and doctors didn't do such a good job.

"Yeah, Fivey Five how come you're so so expert at this, huh? Was there some sort of "Stitichmaster" badge in the commission?"

Five frowned.

"The commission didn't care about stitches, or anything that was about healing, or saving. The commission only cared about your kill count."

Well that didn't answer the question.

"How come you're so good, then? Because dear old dad did not tell us to stitich, much less this good. If he had, then, my dear old pal Len three fingers would still be Len all fingers."

"I'm good at everything, Klaus."

No, he wasn't. He wasn't good at pretending he was a kid, wasn't good at small talk, wasn't good at patience.

"Why doesn't he want to tell us?" Ben wondered.

"I think it's time to solve a mystery, Scooby Ben." Klaus said, and Five just raised an eyebrow.

There was a mystery there, and they were going to find out what exactly was going on.

*

Diego had noticed it too. It had been... Quite literally a life saver.

He'd been bleeding so bad. It was an arterial bleed, and he knew that if he didn't close it soon, and well, then he woul be dying of bloodloss, in the middle of nowhere, miles away from any hospital or medical care. It had been... well, he'd been quite scared.

They had just started living outside of dad's and the apocalypse's shadows and the fact that something could cut all their plans and hopes short was really fucking shitty. And there had been so much blood and Diego had started feeling faint really fucking soon and the bad guys had fleed the scene and it was the middle of the night and his neck was bleeding, it was bleeding so bad, he may only have minutes left...

And then there was a blue flash of light and a small boy stopped his bleed and looked at him with a solemn expression, and Diego almost smiled because of course Five would appear out of nowhere in the nick of time, of course Five knew exactly what to do in a situation like this.

"Don't move. Keep as still as you can."

Of course Five couldn't say something reassuring like "it will be okay" or "I've got you", but instead looked exasperated on his pyjamas and did the job as if it paining him more than Diego.

"Five..."

There was something relatively unsettling about having a tiny murderous child in pyjamas have your life in his hands, but... For all his faults, Five wanted them alive and well, and even if he never voiced it and sometimes it wasn't that easy to realise, he did work for it, so that they would be okay.

"There." Five said, after bandaging the site of the bleed. It had needed seven stitches, and they had been done in record time. "Up to you to keep the wound clean and looked after. And if you tear any of them I won't put it back."

That was not true. Five would and Diego knew it. But hey, if keeping up the appearance of being a heartless bastard was important to him...

"Thanks, man."

"Let's go home."

And they were gone in a flash of blue, and Diego went to sleep without saying anything else to his smallest brother, although the question hung in the air.

Who taught him?

*

"Why was he so good and why aren't we??"

Allison was supposed to be able to damning close a wound. She took first aid classes in case Claire got hurt, and because she thought mum wouldn't be around. But the truth was, she didn't pay too much attention to them. There was always going to be someone there who knew how to do it better, so why bother?

But now....

They couldn't simply take Five to an ER, he was a child covered in wounds, there would questions and legal issues, and after her precedent with Claire they could treat her as some sort of serial child abuser, and Five would hate them for putting him there, so exposed.

But if they didn't close the wound properly other issues were going to happen, fun issues like excessive bloodloss, infection, and other fun and funky complications, so Allison knew she had to do that, the sooner the better.

"Just... be careful." Vanya said. She knew a thing or two about looking after wounds, but her powers had been a bit wonky the last couple of weeks, and she'd been afraid to hurt Five, even more.

As if the situation wasn't bad enough.

Someone (who knew who this person was, Five never talked about his past, but it was a past filled with enemies) had stabbed Five with some sort of broadsword, and the wound on his side was long and deep.

Five had assured his sisters that there was no internal damage and that they were just supposed to close it... But Grace was functional and Five was only half conscious and Allison was this close to losing her shit.

"If I do this wrong I could probably give him some sort of toxic syndrome or something... Vanya, I could... I could hurt him, or disfigure him somehow, and I know that Five probably doesn't care that much about looks, but an ugly scar can be really bad for self-esteem and Five is already, like... hanging by a thread in terms of sanity and..."

Allison was usually better than this. She was the one that had got out, had some sort of a career, some sort of a family of her own. Stitching her brother's wound shouldn't be that big a deal. But it was.

"I don't want to hurt him any more."

Not when he worked so hard for so long so that they wouldn't be hurt. Not after the countless days and night of solitude, not after putting his life on the line over and over again not after everything he'd done. They probably only knew half of it, too.

The things was that Five had done a lot for them, and he deserved at least a good stitch job.

"Ok, I know that we are super powered people with a weird upbringing and all.... But maybe this is kind of thing we could use youtube for."

And yes, youtube was help, and Allison got over her panic and amanged to do a... decent job, but still. It would scar.

*

The fact was...

Five didn't mind the scar.

For so long he'd hated his scars. Traces of a life of starvation, near-death experiences, and almost dying because he was living in a god damned wasteland. He grew up with a lot of scars, and hadn't liked any of them.

They were a reminder of his stupidity, he saw his scars and thought "if you hadn't stranded yourself in the apocalypse this wouldn't have happened, this is your own damn fault". His scars were mocking him, a doubly painful reminder of what he got himself into.

But then he traveled and got into a scarless body, and it felt... good. He hadn't gotten himself into a terrible mess, he'd got himself out.

And the scar that Allison left... Well, it was a reminder that when he got out, he hadn't done it alone. That she was still around, and so were the others, and they were with him. That scar right there, was a mark of victory, and Five quite enjoyed that.

She too, asked why he was so good.

Five decided he would rather it remained a mystery.

Telling the others that the years of the great ash storm he'd needed the repetitive action of stiching (better, faster, cleaner) to hold on to his sanity would be no fun. Just sad.

And a bit of mystery didn't hurt anyone.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! If you did, please do tell!
> 
> You know you want to comment ;)


End file.
